Trade show booths typically require substantial time and effort to assemble. Particularly for a trade show booth exhibit that is elaborate or built like a show room, a construction crew of at least three people may be required to assemble the trade show booth in a reasonable amount of time (e.g., one working day). Even with a large crew, a typical trade show booth may still take longer than a desirable time to assemble.